Alexandrie, 300 av JC
by Ophelia Agreste
Summary: Depuis le temps que leurs meilleurs amis leur répétaient qu ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, ça y était, ils avaient enfin pris les devants. Mais qu'en était-il des meilleurs amis en question ?


Alexandrie, 300 av. J.C. (non, sans déc... )

Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre, depuis le temps que leurs meilleurs amis leur rabâchaient qu'ils devaient se mettre ensemble.

Enfin, ils avaient compris.

Enfin, c'était arrivé.

Il l'avait demandé en mariage.

Et il était hors de question pour la jeune Alexandrine de laisser passer cette occasion. Elle voulait le crier sur tous les toits, elle voulait que l'annonce de son mariage soit grandiose, mais surtout, que tous ses proches soient présents pour fêter cet événement.

Une fête ? Oh, mais quelle bonne idée...

A peine trois jours plus tard, tout était prêt. La grande salle d'Alexandrie était bondée. Les amis de l'adolescente avaient tous répondu présents, mais très vite, toute la communauté de la cité était conviée à la soirée.

Tout le monde savait qu'une fête n'était pas organisée pour rien. Il y avait forcément une raison, une célébration. Soit en l'honneur d'un dieu, ce qui pouvait être crédible pour la jeune fan de mythes de son époque, soit pour annoncer quelque chose, idée qui n'était pas vraiment venu à l'esprit des convives.

Sauf une, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait tout de suite deviné. Il fallait dire que la riche demoiselle racontait tout à sa servante, avec qui elle avait noué d'étroits liens d'amitiés depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Cette dernière avait même secrètement pu assister à la demande, usant de stratagèmes multiples pour savoir ce que son âme soeur lui disait. Elle s'était donc empressée d'aller voir l'ami d'enfance de sa "maîtresse", dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, pour tout lui raconter, et il lui avait confié être au courant des intentions de son meilleur ami.

Puisque les garçons entretenaient également une relation "maître-serviteur", il était aisé pour les quatre amis de se retrouver ensemble. Ils passaient d'ailleur tout leur temps les uns avec les autres et c'était devenu une habitude, quelque chose de normal, qui avait toujours existé à leurs yeux. Il n'y avait plus de différence de lien sociaux, ils étaient dans leur monde, mais il fallait toujours en sortir à un moment, ou à un autre...

L'ironie du sort avait fait que la maîtresse tombe amoureuse du serviteur, et que la servante soit sous le charme du maître. Des amours presque impossibles, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ce soir, ils allaient pouvoir l'avouer à tout le monde. Ou du moins, pour un des deux couples. Le second avait plus de mal à montrer ses sentiments, comme ils les croyaient à sens unique, au plus grand désespoir de leurs amis.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés cherchaient des yeux son prince charmant, mais comment le reconnaître entre tous ces garçons masqués ? Car oui, l'organisatrice de cette fête, ne voulait jamais faire une simple soirée comme tout le monde, elle voulait toujours quelque chose en plus. Et cette fois ci, elle avait décidé qu'ils porteraient des masques.

"Marinette, tu peux me suivre ?" dit assez sèchement Alya, sous son masque orange et blanc.

"Oui madame." répondit Marinette en baissant la tête.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un coin tranquille et commencèrent à rigoler, se moquant elles-mêmes des rôles qu'elles se forçaient à jouer. Une demoiselle de bonne famille qui devient amie avec les gens du peuple, ce n'était pas bien vu…

Ayant besoin de son amie au début de la soirée, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas mettre ses habits de bal le temps que tous les invités arrivent. Mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, il restait un petit détail à régler...

"Je suis désolée Marinette, mais il y a eu un problème en cuisine et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour servir encore une petite heure…" dit Alya, assez gênée de demander à son ami de rester sous sa forme de servante non masquée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun soucis. J'irai me changer plus tard. De toute façon je n'aurai pas pu avoir cette somptueuse tenue sans toi, alors je te dois bien ça !" répondit son amie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

En vérité, le fait de repousser encore l'heure d'arrivée au bal en tant que fausse invité l'arrangeait bien. Elle était angoissée. C'était sa toute première soirée. Du moins, la première pendant laquelle elle n'aurait pas besoin de servir tout le temps. Elle avait rapidement appris à danser grâce à ses amis, mais comme c'était plus pour rire que pour l'initier aux techniques de danse, elle avait toujours de grosses lacunes. Les garçons, n'étant pas au courant que Marinette ferait partie des convives, n'avaient donc pas insisté plus que cela pour lui donner des cours. Et Alya n'avait rien dit non plus, ne désirant pas gâcher la surprise.

Marinette ne rêvait que d'une chose à cet instant précis. Passer cette soirée magique avec Adrien. Le beau blond qui faisait battre son coeur. Elle se doutait qu'il serait accompagné de quelqu'un, sans doute de Chloé, pourtant, elle espérait qu'il vienne la voir elle. Mais elle rêvait. Tout ce qu'elle gagnait pour le moment dans cette soirée, c'était des regards un peu trop intenses que lui lançaient un autre beau blond, elle devait bien se l'avouer, habillé en noir avec des oreilles de chat.

Cet homme devait la suivre. Elle en était persuadée. Dés qu'elle allait quelque part, il était là, ou dans son champs de vision. Elle se sentait espionnée, et elle détestait cela. La plupart des servantes acceptaient de se laisser aller à certains hommes riches pour se faire connaître et gagner plus d'argent, mais elle, sûrement pas. Elle était logée et nourrie par sa meilleure amie, et elle n'en demandait pas plus.

Mais lui, il l'intriguait. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu, et pourtant, il avait quelque chose de familier. Alors qu'elle le cherchait des yeux pour voir s'il la suivait encore, elle entendit quelqu'un chuchoter juste derrière elle.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Princesse ?" dit il d'une voix douce.

"Euh…" répondit aussitôt Marinette en se tournant vers l'inconnu. "Oui, euh non, enfin si ! Mais je crois qu'il n'est pas encore là…"

"Oh, et bien, puis-je vous tenir compagnie en attendant ?"

"Me tenir compagnie ? Mais je ne suis qu'une servante, et je n'ai pas fini mon travail… Enfin, vous êtes qui d'abord ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, étant sur la défensive.

Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle s'énerve, se disait Adrien, content de pouvoir taquiner son amie, qu'il voyait depuis peu comme plus qu'une simple amie. Il était ravi qu'elle soit présente à la soirée, et avait bien décidé de profiter du fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas reconnu pour passer du temps avec elle sans qu'elle ne paraisse gênée, comme elle l'était quand elle le voyait sans le masque. Dès qu'ils se disaient bonjour, elle bégayait ou se comportait étrangement, et il fallait qu'il se passe un long moment avant qu'elle ne redevienne à peu près normale. Mais cela n'empêchait qu'il avait craqué sur elle, sans jamais le montrer.

"Et bien, je suis votre partenaire pour le bal de ce soir, si vous acceptez bien sûr ! Je me nomme Chat Noir, et vous, Princesse ?" dit il en s'inclinant vers elle et en lui prenant la main.

La bleutée n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Elle était même complètement ahuri. Mais son regard la mettait en confiance, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ni comment. Elle accepta timidement son offre et lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu forcé. Elle allait répondre, mais un éclaire jaune vint s'approcher d'eux.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, là ?" s'exclama Chloé. "Comment une boniche comme toi ose accompagner un…" Elle détailla le Chat du regard, bouche bé. "Un homme comme lui ? Bonjour Monsieur, seriez-vous égyptien, par hasard ? Les chats sont des dieux là bas, alors je pense que…"

"Non madame, je suis juste grecque…" répondit rapidement Adrien, pour que cette situation cesse. "Et c'est moi qui ai demandé à madame Marinette de rester avec moi, cela ne vous regarde pas…"

"Oh, mais qu'entend-je ?" le coupa Chloé, en exagérant. "Mais c'est notre chère petite Alya qui appelle sa servante ! Tu devrais y aller Marinette, sinon tu vas encore te faire fouetter comme la ridicule petite esclave que tu es !"

C'en était trop. Chloé avait dépassé les bornes, Marinette ne pouvait que fuir. Répondre à une fille aussi riche et puissante que Chloé pourrait lui coûter la vie. Et elle était trop heureuse, pour une esclave. Elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur une jeune femme qui la considérait comme un être humain, pour qui elle était vraiment. Alors, elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance que les dieux lui avaient donné. Partir était la seule chose à faire.

Partir, pour mieux revenir.

Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Adrien avait dû supporter la langue - de vipère - bien pendue de Chloé. Elle avait un masque qui lui recouvrait presque la totalité du visage, mais la dentelle était si fine qu'elle en devenait transparente, permettant de la reconnaître dès le premier regard. Et puis rien qu'en l'entendant, on ne pouvait que deviner que c'était elle.

Elle ne parlait pas, elle jacassait, elle se vantait, elle dénigrait les autres. Bref, elle était insupportable. Heureusement qu'elle était trop fière de montrer sa personne pour se soucier de lui et le reconnaître. Car non, elle n'avait même pas reconnue Adrien. Le simple fait de voir sa pire ennemie aux côté d'un beau garçon l'avait rendu hystérique. Et le fait de lui rappeler son rang, bien en-dessous du sien, était un moyen parfait pour la ridiculiser. Que la jeune fille soit là, ou non.

Marinette était parfaite. Elle ne s'était jamais vu dans une tenue aussi chic. Sa robe était simple, mais c'était déjà quelque chose d'inimaginable pour elle. Alya l'avait aidé à se préparer rapidement, et elle était fière du résultat. Personne ne pouvait supposer que c'était une fille pauvre, qui vivait aux dépens de sa maîtresse.

"Dis moi, tu comptes bien sauver ton chéri des griffes de Chloé, n'est ce pas ?"demanda Alya en mettant un bracelet sur le bras de Marinette.

"Mon chéri ? Tu y vas un peu fort là, je ne connais même pas son vrai nom ! D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il connaissait le mien ?"

Alors que Marinette réfléchissait à la question, Alya mis sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de rire. Comment était il possible qu'elle ne l'ai pas reconnu ? Elle parlait de lui tous les jours, restait avec lui le plus souvent possible, était raide dingue de lui, mais non. Elle ne savait pas qui était sous le masque. C'était désespérant.

Alya fit sortir Marinette, qui était définitivement prête, mais anxieuse. Elle la guida devant la salle, du côté de son âme soeur, et la poussa pour qu'elle continue d'avancer. Marinette la regarda avec un air qui démontrait toute la gêne qu'elle ressentait à s'interposer ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le laisser avec cette peste n'était vraiment pas un cadeau. Et puis, elle avait un masque, elle ne risquait plus rien.

En dépit du bon temps que passait Chloé à raconter sa vie et à vanter ses aventures comme l'héroïne qu'elle n'était pas - aventures est un grand mot - elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas vraiment - pas du tout même - et qu'il semblait chercher quelqu'un.

"Par pitié" dit elle soudainement, ramenant l'attention du blond vers elle. "Ne me dites pas que vous cherchez encore cette traitresse de boniche ?"

"Ce n'est pas une …" Adrien aurait voulu lui crier dessus et la remettre à sa place, mais quand ça concernait Marinette, il préférait rester prudent. Chloé pouvait trouver le moyen d'avoir tous les droits sur elle. "Et bien si, je la cherche mais…"

"Mais elle aussi elle vous cherche" dit soudainement Marinette en se rapprochant d'eux. "Vous êtes Chat Noir n'est ce pas ? Je suis désolée mademoiselle Bourgeois, mais Monsieur est attendu ailleurs. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. "

"Oh, avec plaisir, merci !" s'exclama Adrien, tout content de voir quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment l'aider. Surtout une femme aussi jolie.

Chloé resta de nouveau seule, la bouche grande ouverte, à dévisager la jeune femme qui venait de lui voler, à juste titre, son futur partenaire de danse. Elle envoya ses cheveux en arrière et chercha autour d'elle une autre cible à atteindre pour ne pas trop perdre la face.

Marinette emmena Chat Noir un peu plus loin pour qu'ils soient tranquilles et lui expliqua que connaissant la blonde, elle avait simplement voulu lui éviter des minutes de souffrance en plus, et qu'elle ne savait pas qui était la jeune servante qu'il cherchait. Adrien, bien qu'un peu déçu, avait alors remercié l'inconnue et embrassé sa main en lui demandant son nom. La bleutée avait alors répondu, en regardant sa tenue, qu'elle était une coccinelle, pour le plus grand plaisir du Chat qui se fit un plaisir de plaisanter sur les mythes de la chance de la coccinelle, et de la malchance du Chat Noir.

Après avoir marché longuement dans l'enceinte du palais des parents d'Alya tout en faisant connaissance, la Coccinelle et le Chat Noir sortirent pour prendre un peu l'air, qui était plus frai que prévu. Marinette eu un frisson dans le dos et replia instinctivement ses bras. Adrien le vit et se rapprocha d'elle en enlevant la cape qu'il portait aux épaules.

"Je vois que mademoiselle coccinelle est frileuse." dit il en l'enroulant dans sa cape en fourrure.

"Merci" répondit elle en lui souriant gentiment.

Ils regardèrent les étoiles quelques minutes, mais Marinette n'était pas concentrée sur le sublime paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle repensait au fait qu'il la connaissait, qu'il avait dit son nom. Il l'intriguait. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était un séducteur fini qui ne cherchait qu'à ramener une bonne dans son lit, mais en voyant comment il se comportait avec elle maintenant qu'elle portait ce masque, elle se rendait compte de son erreur. Il était gentil, semblait très cultivé, et malgré ses jeux de mots parfois un peu douteux, il n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'était imaginé. Elle osa alors lui poser une question.

"Dites moi, je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais pourquoi cherchiez-vous cette Marinette tout à l'heure ?"

"Et bien…" commença Adrien en passant sa main sur sa nuque. "C'est assez compliqué, vous risquez de ne pas me prendre au sérieux".

Ils commencèrent à rire mais Marinette promis de ne pas se moquer, quoi qu'il lui dise. Il réfléchit un instant, évaluant le pour et le contre, et décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. De toutes façons, elle ne savait pas qui était sous le masque, alors il ne pourrait rien lui arriver.

"Bon, alors euh… disons que je suis très proche d'elle, sous le masque bien sûr, et qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Du coup je voulais en profiter pour la taquiner un peu et même…"

"Et même ?" répéta Marinette, se sentant tout aussi concernée que perturbée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'ai des sentiments très forts pour elle. Nous sommes amis mais j'aurai espéré qu'elle me voit comme un peu plus, au moins ce soir. Ce qui est bien avec le masque, c'est qu'elle a pu me parler sans être gênée ou trop anxieuse, pas comme d'habitude en tout cas. Je pouvais être moi-même et il n'y avait plus ce problème de classe social entre nous, comme je suis riche et qu'elle est une servante. Elle vaut tellement plus que ça. Elle vaut la peine que je me batte pour elle, et je ne demande que ça, mais je ne sais pas si elle partage mes sentiments. Comme je semble l'effrayer à chaque fois qu'on se voit…" Adrien regarda rapidement du côté de son interlocutrice, et vit qu'elle le regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts, qu'elle semblait étonnée et décontenancée. "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela."

Marinette était en pleine réflexion. Son cerveau brûlait de l'intérieur, et à l'extérieur, elle en tremblait. Chacunes des paroles du jeune homme confortaient l'idée qu'elle s'était mise en tête dès qu'il avait dit être proche d'elle. Peu de garçon étaient proches d'elle. Il n'y en avait que deux en réalité, dont un qui s'était récemment fiancé avec sa meilleure amie. Même les paroles d'Alya avaient un sens désormais. "Ton chéri". C'est ainsi qu'elle nommait Adrien quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Comment ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ?

"Vous… Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?" dit elle sur un ton étrange, comme si elle devait digérer l'information pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans sa tête. Mais son regard trop étonné fut mal compris par le principal intéressé.

"Je vois que ça à l'air de vous enchanter." dit il assez froidement en se relevant. "Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas du même monde que nous devons ignorer les autres ou les prendre de haut." Il commença à partir avant de se retourner vers elle une dernière fois. "Et oui, je l'aime, c'est tout."

Marinette resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et de courir vers le beau blond masqué. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, mais il semblait vouloir l'ignorer et avançait de plus en plus vite vers le palais. Marinette ne trouva qu'une solution pour le surprendre et faire en sorte qu'il se retourne.

"Adrien, attend moi !" cria - t - elle en courant vers lui, alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la salle de bal.

Comme prévu, le blond s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Prise de panique en voyant ses yeux pressants se poser sur elle, elle ne pu rien dire, et retira simplement son masque. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se dire quoi que ce soit, Alya demanda un peu de silence ainsi que l'attention de tout le monde. Ils décidèrent, d'un simple regard, d'écouter les propos d'Alya avant de parler, au moins le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Bonsoir tout le monde !" commença Alya, qui montait sur une petite estrade avec Nino, toujours masqué. "Je voulais tout simplement vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, qui est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ce soir. Pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas, je vous présente Nino Lahiffe," Nino retira son masque et pris la main d'Alya. "Qui est mon fiancé !"

Des cris étonnés, se firent entendre dans tout le bâtiment ainsi que les applaudissement de certains et les réprimandes des autres, qui n'aimaient pas le mélange des classe sociales. Alors que les deux amoureux se mettaient à faire un discours sur l'amour, comme il était coutume, Alya commença à partir sur un énième récit de l'histoire d'Orphée et d'Eurydice, qui était le mythe préféré de cette fan de contes anciens.

Ne voulant pas écouter une fois de plus ce que la brunette n'arrêtait pas de leur rabâcher encore et encore, Adrien pris la main de Marinette et ils sortirent discrètement. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée, comme si elle faisait face à son supérieur, comme s'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Cette vision attrista Adrien au plus haut point. Il prit le menton de la bleuté pour qu'elle lève la tête, avant de passer sa main sur sa joue. Elle le regarda un instant, si honteuse qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter désormais face à lui. Alors, elle fit ce qui lui semblait être le plus appréciable pour elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et enfouie sa tête dans le cou du blond en l'enlaçant tendrement. Il passa également ses bras autour d'elle et la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait sans lui faire mal. Ils ne voulaient pas sortir des étreintes de l'autre, alors Adrien pris la parole et lui demanda si elle savait depuis le début. Elle ferma les yeux et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui dit qu'il était ravi qu'elle soit la fameuse coccinelle, et qu'il ait pu ainsi lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, puis il se racla la gorge. A ce moment là, Marinette eu un semblant de crise cardiaque.

"Et, du coup, toi… Tu en penses quoi ?" demanda - t - il dans un murmure.

"M-moi ?" dit Marinette en tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur qui faisaient rage dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se cacha la tête en se rapprochant encore plus de son cou. Adrien put distinctement sentir son souffle contre sa peau, ce qui le fit frissonner. "Moi, je suis juste bien avec toi, là, maintenant."

"Et, dans l'avenir ?"

Marinette sursauta et décolla sa tête, sans pour autant éloigner leurs corps. Elle répéta le dernier mot de la question et Adrien enleva la bague qu'il portait à son petit doigt et la montra à Marinette avec un petit sourire, timide mais ravageur. Elle mis sa main sur sa bouche, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Puis, elle tendit cette même main vers lui, et il passa l'anneau à son annulaire. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se perdre dans les lèvres de l'autre.

Fin.

Et voici un défi venant du forum French Miraculers que j'aime tant ! Le défi Bal masqué!

Merci beaucoup à ma chère Kimie pour la relecture et la motivation ! Je n'aurai pas pu faire cette fic en deux jours sans toi 3.

Voilà, bisous à la vanille !!!


End file.
